custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Valley of the Mangai 4:Die Rache der Toa
Hammer gut geschrieben! Ich freue mich schon riesig auf die Schlacht in Metru Nui. Ich glaube das nach dem Kampf gegen den Cirkel ganz Metru Nui wieder repariert werden muss. Jadekaiser Ps. Die Schlacht wird der Hammer. ich mich auch ich schreib nachher weiter und die Toa Hagah,Miserix und Keetongu werden uns unterstützen^^ IgnikaNuva5294 14:27, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ausser Erdbeben, Tornados und Überschwemmungen ist alles erlaubt! Las ruhig die Gegner durch Wände brechen und ein paar Gebäude Einstürzen, nur nicht das Kolloseum. Jadekaiser ok ich fang jetzt an IgnikaNuva5294 16:06, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gorast und Krika sind nach so viel absorbierten Cirkel Toa aber ziemlich ernergie geladen. Jadekaiser tut mir leid dass ich n teil von onu-metru gebebt lassen habe und einen Teil in ta-metru mit lava überschwemmt habe und das tornados gewütet haben XD tut mir echt leid aber ich konnte nicht anders ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 18:43, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Macht nix. Haben Dume und seine Vahki mehr zu reparieren. Die Schlacht verläut ech nach meinem Geschmack. Die Sache mit Gorast und Krika finde ich gut. Die beiden sind bald so stark wie Teridax und Icarax. Solange noch was zum reparien übrig bleibt ist alles ok. Jadekaiser ich würde es so machen dass Miserix (irgendwie is der mein lieblingsmakuta auch vom aussehen xD)ihnen dies beigebracht hat aber ich würd sie noch nicht ganz so stark wie icarax oder teridax werden lassen (zum schluss absorbiert Teridax eh die restlichen Makuta bzw. die die dann noch da sind) IgnikaNuva5294 19:15, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gut, dann lasse ich meine beiden Makuta sich zurück ziehen, damit sie nicht mit absorbiert werden. Jadekaiser Ps. Sind ja meine beiden guten Makuta. Werde erst mal eine Schreibpause einlegen, denn meine Beiträge werden schein bar oft übersehen und meine Geschichten sind wohl schlechter geworden so das auch hier erst mal eine Phase des Überdenkens gebraucht wird. Habe den Geheinen Rat umgeschrieben. Hier ist der Link zu dem der für die Kaiser Garde und deine Geschichte Gültikeit hat: Die Kaiser Garde "Der Geheime Rat" da diese Form des rates librater und flexible anpassbar ist, das heist das er wie in deiner Geschichte ruhig noch Mitglieder aufnehmen darf. Oder auch mal mit dem Orden kooperiert. Der andere Geheime Rat aus im Schatten der Apokalypse und später auch eine neue Era ist für einen vorgeplanten Geschichtsverlauf konstruiert. Und besteht nur aus den Mitgliedern, die mit den Bildern auf der Seite bestetigt sind. Dieser Rat hat auch einen Hinweiß im Text Block Geheime Indentionen. Im Schatten der Apokalypse Der Geheime Rat Jadekaise epilog ist am ende einer geschichte am anfang ist der prolog, aber ist ja eigentlich egal. bioniclemaster724 10:41, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) oh sry hab ich verwechselt ^^" IgnikaNuva5294 10:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Habe meine Kaiser Garde mit deinem aktuellen Ereigniss fortgeführt. Habe da so einen Vorschlag für dich bezüglich dem Kampf gegen meine Elite Makuta. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn deine Guten, meine erzbösen Überzeugen die Seite zu wechseln, in dem sie ihnen zeigen, das in ihnen noch der Matoraner exestiert, der gut war? --Jadekaiser 19:13, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ende der Legende. Das erinnert mich an etwas... XD Bioniclemaster724 18:58, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Tja. ;-) center|120pxProfilTalk 19:02, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC)